My personal moon
by meatpuppet1
Summary: Told from his point of view, young Sesshomaru meets a mysterious Inu commoner in the woods while on patrol. Lemon with multiple endings.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I just wanted to inform you right off that this story will have multiple endings and depending on the feed back I get it will either turn out one way or another, but I'll leave that for next chapter. Just know that this fanfic is in fact a __**lemon**__, so beware sensitive viewers! And I don't own the characters form Inuyasha, boohoo..._

_Updates once a week!_

The smell of blood was heavy in the air, as was it on my claws. The offending beast which had terrorize the tiny village was no more and I was left with the taste of bitter tang of disappointment. Though it was my duty to protect what was mine, being a rambunctious stripling I was itching for a good fight. My teachers were no longer a challenge and anyone with half a brain knew better than challenge me. Though the villagers cheered for me I turned my back on them and slowly walked in the general direction of home.

I was far from the Shiro, on one of my routine excursions around my families lands. Father normally accompanied me, but because of my coming of age, letters of proposed betrothal were suddenly flooding his desk. He was more than confident I could handle myself while he searched for a bride for me. I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to hear his news just yet, so I took my time looking for intruders. That's when I sensed the pull of another demonic aura not far from the village. It smelled of another neighboring land, therefore I was obligated to question the drifter. I dashed off to meet the stationary being and came to the edge of a clearing.

She was an inuyoukai like myself, about the same age, only she was obviously much lower rank than I. She had an orange slash on either cheek as well on her wrists and ankles. She wore a simple summer green yukata with pink blooms scattered about the cloth. Her silvery blue hair was half up in a messy bun held by a beautiful set of gold pins with rubies blossoming at the tips like a pair of roses. Judging by the looks of her they were probably the most expensive item she owned. She was leaning against a tree with her lean legs straight out in front of her so as the bottoms of her feet were in plain sight. One was smooth and creamy white the other blackened with dirt. A finely crafted katana lay innocently in the grass beside her as she worked diligently on the strap of her broken geta. A moist pink tongue peaked out the side of her mouth as she worked.

It appeared as if she were studiously ignoring me. I would not tolerate that so I further approached her.

I got no reaction, so I spoke,"Woman, why do you trespass on these lands."

She glanced up with a jaded look and quirked an eyebrow at me. Then she slowly looked to the left and to the right as if I were speaking to someone else.

"This Sesshomaru speaks to none but you," I said, in case the simple woman needed clarification. She blinked lazily.

I was quickly becoming irate, "If you do not answer this one, your life will be hence forfeit."

She answered with a shrug before going back to her geta. Enraged at being taken so lightly I leeped at her, claws aimed at her jugular. Just as quickly as I had moved she was up and away a good ten feet, sword in one hand shoe in the other. She pouted at me as she shoved the now fixed sandal upon her foot before fitting the weapon in the sash about her waist.

"I warned you, woman," I growled.

She sniffed at me and gave and offended flipped her hair before walking past me. I decided she was deliberately trying to goad me, and it was working. My inner beast was demanding this low born female's submission. I attacked again and she lightly dodged as she had before. She huffed and crouched into a defensive stance, claws at the ready, apparently aware she needed to fight at last.

"A little too confident to fight this one with a sword," I motion to the katana still at her hip.

"Well if you're going to act like a whelp then I'll need to beat you like one too," she smirked, "over my knee, if I can help it."

Red shot through my eyes and a low threatening rumble reverberated in my chest, "You shall eat those words."

A wide feral grin revealed sharp fangs, "Bring it pretty boy."

We shot forward in a deadly and fast pasted dance. To all the world we were two blurs of whirlwind destruction that continuously came together and broke apart. She met my claws blow for blow with her own and seemed to enjoy herself. I had to admit that as our battle dragged on I was slowly becoming impressed. She was very strong, and her demonic aura was fairly impressive. When we finally broke apart we were panting heavily, and I had even managed to work up a sweat. We regarded the other respectfully, each impressed by the others skill, however I was still a little miffed with her earlier discrepancies.

Suddenly we were caught off guard by an angry bear youkai bursting into the clearing with a killing intent. It made a swipe at us and we sprang away. In our intense focus we had lost track of what was going on around us, and now we had this fellow riled up.

I formed my acid whip to rid ourselves of this nuisance, but in mid flick her hand shot out and caught my wrist. I glared at her for interrupting me and daring to lay hands on my person, and she have me a level look. She released me and strode up to the seething mass of fur who attempted to swat at her again. She caught the massive, shaggy paw with her hands. It roared ferociously, sending loose tendrils of her hair to be swept back in the resulting gust of hot air.

She brought a hand up to it's fuzzy muzzle and started to shush is softly," Shh, big guy, shhhhhh. It's okay, no one's going to hurt you."

She started to stroke his great tawny head affectionately and coddle him like a pup. Though I looked on incredulously, the irate bear was beginning to calm and now it was taking up sobbing as it sat back on its haunches. It started to shrink down into a cub with watery doe eyes and a runny nose. She asked him what was wrong and he blubbered about being woken up from his nap because of a lot of loud noise and getting scared when he didn't see his mother around. She told him she'd help him find her and took him by the hand.

She turned to me,"Aren't you going to help? It's your fault as well for waking him up."

I wasn't about to waste my time doing so so I told her, "I must be on my way."

She nodded to me, "Until next time then."

We parted ways and I eventually made it back to the castle. My dam and sire were still preoccupied with sorting through my possible future wives so I was left to my own devices for the most part. I putzed around for about a week and soon found I was bored. I ended up roaming the countryside again, in the general area where I met the Inu girl, though I wasn't looking for her. I most assuredly was NOT looking for her, though I did note that I couldn't track her even if I wanted to. I was a little put out so I returned home which I quickly found out was a huge mistake. Mother had set me up with what she called a courting date with several well to do girls from strong backgrounds. I called it two weeks of living hell.

Each female was worse than the last. They were snotty, greedy, narcissistic, dull, and above all annoying. They had shrill voices with which they whined all the time and too easily got upset. They fawned over me and followed me instantly, getting underfoot and allowing me no reprieve. In groups they gossiped and bickered like a coop of squawking hens. I wanted nothing more to do with them, so I escape at the first chance I got.

I went for a long walk to clear my head and to convince myself not to murder anyone. I walked for about a day when I came upon a slow moving stream that cut through a fair sized clearing. Not sensing another being for many, many miles I deemed it far enough away from civilization to cut loose. I let my youki spill forth and I slashed at the trees in an effort to release my pent up energy, though try as I might it wasn't as fulfilling as a real fight. It was during this time that I felt a flair of energy from behind me. A heads up. I spun around and who should I find there but the girl from before, surveying the damage done to the trees.

She gave a low whistle, "I'm not going to ask what it's about, but it looks like you need a good spar."

Those words were exactly what I needed to hear.

"Hn," I agreed.

She smile lightly, "well your in luck, because I'm not feeling too please today either. How about a friendly round or two, hm?"

We battled against each other till the sun fell from the sky and the moon rose, not because it was too dark to see, but simply because we were too tired to continue. She lit a fire and collapsed beside it in the cool soft grass. I started to lean against a tree, but she beckoned me over to her.

"This one is fine where he is," I told her.

"What, you afraid I'll bite or something," she teased.

I nearly rolled my eyes at her before consenting to lay a polite distance away from her while I grumbled about demanding female in the back of my mind.

"Their beautiful, aren't they," she asked me.

"What are?"

She raised her arms in front of herself as if presenting the sky to me, "Why, the stars of course!"

I let my eyes wander over the inky blackness above peppered with pinholes of sparkling white, "and what of it?"

"Well isn't it awesome," she prompted, "I mean, there's a whole storybook up there pretty much. All you have to do is know where to look."

My eyebrows came together in confusion, "This one does not understand."

She sighed, "The constatations I mean! Look there," she scooted in closer to me so that our elbows touched, I tensed slightly and she use a finger to trace and point out the chain of stars, "The Bear Driver forever chasing The Great Bear, Ursa Major, around the North Star, Polaris, with his pack of dogs hot on his heals." She used a thumb to blot out the other constatation she had pointed out, "And over here the Mitsu Boshi, known to others as Orion's Belt."

She pointed out strings of stars and told me the stories that were linked to the seemingly non cohesive dots. All I saw were twinkling pinpricks, but some how she saw vivid pictures.

We talked all night, though I was mostly listening. I found that I liked her and thought she was engaging and intelligent, something rare in a female. I wanted to stay in contact with her so we agreed to meet at this same spot once every few weeks. And that's how we were for a time, nearly a year. I talked easily with her and considered her, dare I say it, a good friend, though we never divulged into any background information. It was the one unspoken rule. We were there to escape our lives for a moment. Don't ask and don't tell. I could tell she needed it at much as I did. Some days she arrived angry and we immediately fell into a long spar that left us both thrilled and refreshed. Other days she just looked tired and woeful. She'd rest her head on my shoulder while she told me folktales from beyond the sea until she perked up.

After a few months I caught myself wishing she was one of my marital options. I was slightly ashamed to admit it but once the idea was planted, it stuck. I found eyes lingering too long on her body when I thought she wasn't looking. I reveled in any accidental touches or brushes. I found myself going to great lengths to get her to laugh. Oh, how I loved to hear her laugh.

When I went home I was constantly harassed by shrill hussies throwing themselves at me in hopes of catching my eye, all the while waiting to go meet up with her again. When I was away from her I couldn't sleep, I barely ate, and I just felt miserable all the time. My father questioned me on my strange behavior more than once. I just brushed it off as one thing or another, but I could tell he wasn't buying it.

The thought that plagued me most was if she liked me the same way, or if not could she? Then my heart would ache at the thought of never being able to make her mine even if she did. I was a future lord, I wouldn't be allowed to mate a low born woman with so many prominent and willing brides trying their damnedest to court me. I felt so sick. Not in body, but in the head and heart. I swore to the kami that I must be going insane. Too bad I was too far over my head to do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_WARNING! Lemon ahead. Read at your own risk._

_Also, Please read foot note before going on to the next chapter._

On one of our appointed meeting days she didn't show. I became anxious as my protective instinct kicked in. I wanted to go and find her, to track her down, but she was always so careful to cover up her tracks. I could do nothing but wait.

It was long after dark when she finally arrived. I rushed to her to asked her what happened, but she stayed silent and her eyes remained glued to the ground as she came to the fire pit. She sank to her knees and her hands fell into her lap.

Tonight was one of her bad nights, I could tell. The worst I'd seen it. I lowered myself down next to her. The only thing I could think to do was take her into my arms and hold her. She slumped into my hold and her shoulders sank in defeat. She was shaking all over. For a moment I thought she might be cold, then I heard her take a shuddering breath and a strangled sob escaped her lips. Tears came fast and free, but she refused to do anything more than whimper as she clung to me for dear life, like I was going to float away should she let go. I wasn't sure what to do. How I could help ease her pain. I wanted nothing more than to take it away, for every shudder that wracked her body was physical agony for me.

She eventually her tears ran dry, she calmed down and lay almost deathly still against my chest. She wiped away the briny tear tracks and looked me in the eyes. In their dark blue depths I saw a sadness not just for herself, but for me as well. She was trying to say something with those terribly despairing eyes. That haunted look made my heart stop for a full three beats.

She didn't need to tell me. She didn't have to say a word. That look was all I needed to know that this would be the last time I saw her.

For the first time in my life I was frantic to do something, anything to make this not true, but my brain stubbornly refused to get back on track. I was still stuck on the terrible revelation that I would probably never see her again.

I wanted to ask why this was happening, why she needed to leave. The questions bubbled to my lips, begging to be spilt, but they were silenced in one quick motion on her part.

Her soft lips pressed to mine tenderly, almost fearfully, and it was the most dizzying experience I'd ever felt to be thrust from one end of the spectrum to the other. My brain swam with endorphins and our kiss quickly became more hungry. My hands suddenly needed somewhere to be. One came to her waist the other snaked around her ribcage and pulled her closer. I pulled away slightly to nip along her jaw. Her head fell to one side as she bared her neck to me, a sign of submission. I gently suckled the flesh there pulling small gasps and moans from her parted lips. She started to reciprocate with licks and nibbles of her own. A chilled hand slipped into the folds of my kimono and worked it loose so that it slid off my shoulders to bare my toned upper body.

The rush of cold air on my heated skin was like a wake up call to my desensitized cerebrum. I reluctantly stilled her adventuresome digits with gentle hands.

I swallowed thickly, "Why?"

"Why what," she breathed heavily.

"Why can't you come back?"

She smiled sadly, "because my father is going to auction me of to the highest bidder like he threatened to do. It is my punishment for being a undutiful daughter. For not being born to the favorite wife. For being interested in things a young women shouldn't. For wandering of when I should be at home. And now you will suffer as well," she brushed a few wayward strands away from my eyes, "I tried to keep you from my heart, but some how you got in anyway. And now I'm just being selfish, but I can't find it in me to regret it. Do you think me wicked?"

"Terribly so," I whispered, for I didn't trust my voice to be any louder, "I just might have to spank you."

She gave a watery laugh, "Is that a promise?"

My heart clenched at the sound and I lost the ability to speak, "hn."

I slid my arms out of my sleaves as our lips crashed down on one another. My hands went to her obi and my fingers deftly undid the wrapping so as the cloth slid down on its own accord.

She was beautiful. Her alabaster skin glowed in the orange fire light and her dusky nipples grew taunt under my gaze. A string of black and white beads hugged her throat. Wanting to see her completely bare before me I reached up to remove them, but she stayed my hand and shook her head.

The beads stayed. I moved on.

My hand slid up the soft dip of her waist to savor the full contours of her breast and play with the pebbled tip. The other hand went further south to find the hidden bundle of nerves that would bring her bliss. She went ridged for a moment before she began to lean back. My body followed hers down, till I was hovering over her, teasing her so that her hips bucked wantonly. I switched my fingers for a thumb and pressed my index into her warmth, wriggling it in a come hither motion. She seemed to like it. She whimpered at the strange feeling and was quickly growing wet. Her own hands were slowly and agonizingly making their way down the plains of my stomach and tickling over the strips on my hips. She brushed the pads of her fingers over my erection and I let a hum of pleasure escape. She then became more bold, taking hold of my member and stroked it, coaxing it to bob as it hardened further. My mouth sought out her breasts, kissing and nipping at them in turn. She gave the base of my cock a firm squeeze, and I moaned breathily into her cleavage. Thick moisture pooled at her core and I knew I could take no more from the little vixen. I lowered my hips betwixt hers and brushed the head of my erection against her opening. She bit her lip hard in anticipation, and feeling that such a pretty lip shouldn't be abused in such a way, I claimed it for my own. Without warning I plunged into her with a grunt. She half-moaned half-screamed at the sudden intrusion, and clasped her arms around me tighter. Tears welled in her eyes from the sharp pain of her broken maidenhead and I kissed around her collarbone and up her jaw to comfort her. It was difficult not to continue but I held my hips still as she adjusted. After a moment or two, she relaxed her hold and I took it as a sign that I could finally move. I moved slowly at first, carful not to cause any discomfort, but her kneading hands urged me on faster, harder. She was mewling and arching her back upward toward me as I drove into her. With one hand I brought her hips up higher and the change of angle was like an extraordinary discovery. Her hands clawed at my back and scalp, drawing blood and pulling hair. The slight pain of it only seemed to accent the waves of euphoria that seemed to come from the friction down below.

Her vaginal walls started to clamp down further, and the tempo of slapping moist skin on wet skin quickened to a breakneck pace, until I could bare it no longer. In a great shuddering climax I emptied into her, and she soon followed me down, screaming all the way.

I lay on top of her, sweaty and exhausted, yet strangely elated. I pulled her with me as I rolled over, not wanting to loose the skin on skin contact. My ears rung and my vision pulsed. The smell of rut perfumed the air, and our combined juices trickled down her thighs into the grass beneath us.

I stared up at the Moon above us, the only witness to our animalistic act. A silent sentry of the heavens, forever revolving around the Earth, just as my present life revolved around the woman on top of me. I was her personal moon, and I never wanted to let her go. Never. However sleep was not far away, and it claimed me quickly enough, but I managed to rumbled an, "I love you," before I couldn't stave it of any more.

And in the near silence of the night, though it could have been my imagination, I swore I heard her answer, "and I you, Sesshomaru."

_Mk, Kiddies! Decision time. Do you want the happy ending first or the sad ending first? And just as a side note, what do you guys think is one of the worst ways to die? Just a question. _

_Please leave your thoughts in the box bellow. Thanks! -_


	3. Chapter 3 (ending 1)

_Alternate ending #1_

Following our passionate night, I found that the light of day was a very cruel thing, indeed. Washing away the dreams the night wove so lovingly. Breaking spells and revealing the cold, hard truth. Nothing remain of last night but her scent and a single gilded hairpin.

She had left before we could plan how to get around our inevitable separation. Did she have so little faith in me? Now I was left with the ghost of her presence and not a clue as to were she had gone. Fool that I was, I hadn't even asked her name in all the time we spent.

I tuck the last remaining link to her into the folds of my kimono and begrudgingly went home to face my parents. From the looks on their faces they could smell her on me, so could everyone else for that matter, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I locked myself in my rooms for a few days and refusing to come out or eat until mother threatened to break down the door and force feed me the nastiest medicine she could find, for I was obviously gravely ill.

I became very irritable and bitter toward other people. Even the my suitors had taken a hint after a few tongue lashings. Mother was not happy about this and I found myself arguing with her more and more often. They didn't understand what was happening to me. They saw my attitude change as a rebellion to their attempts to find me a mate. They backed off and the gaggles of harridans stopped coming in like the tide.

I visited our spot many times over the next few months, hoping, praying I would see her bounding out of the trees with a bright smile from ear to ear. I would listen for her so hard I could hear the hollow echo of her laughter in the trees. But she didn't come. She was gone, so I became the wandering moon with nothing to orbit but my own contempt.

Father came and hunted me down after mother threw a hissy fit about my absence from home. I was lethargic and disinterested in anything anyone had to say. I didn't smile or show any emotion for that matter. I pushed everyone away and wrapped myself in a cocoon of frosty indifference.

* * *

Three years passed me by in this fashion. I still carried out my duties as the West's heir, but I became nearly unapproachable. The human lords and headmen hated to deal with me more than anything. I could smell it on them, their fear and loathing. Being the pathetic creatures that they were, they did nothing about it, as cowed as they were by the dominance I exuded in everything I did.

Father procured a new human settlement on the Eastern border. The Inu lord that held power over it before traded it so as to end a skirmish between bordering towns. They merged and became two districts of the same city, though some unrest lingered. My job was to settle the petty squabble so we could all get on with our lives.

Upon meeting the the feuding lords I could see I had quite the task ahead of me. They were cousins that had been at each others throats since childhood, and neither was willing to relinquish any power to the other. To settle it, I elected a new lord and set them up on the council of advisers. They were not happy to say the least, but I was not in a generous mood at the time. Never the less, things had settled down and I was ready to leave.

The new human headman threw a party in honor of the new collaboration and for being kind enough to come out there personally. Really it was only an excuse to leave the shiro, and visit our spot. Some how I was persuaded to stay and take part of in the celebration. I was left alone for the most part but certain individuals were hovering about my person in a suspicious manner. I made sure to keep my palm over the mouth of my drinking cup at all times and was very carful of what they gave me to eat, since out right refusal was considered rude.

One of the lords I had retired came over to me and started to try and have a conversation. I gave the man short, concise answers that clearly displayed the displeasure I felt in speaking to him. He probably was just trying to get something out of me. I could feel it in the way spoke and how he held himself. He was repulsed to even lower himself to speak to me. He may have had a handsome face, but he was nothing but a worthless sack of slime. He mentioned something about introducing me to his second wife, I refused point blank, but he insisted. He called her over and I turned to leave but I caught a familiar scent. A million memories swept through my mind like a deluge turning all competent thought to mud. Worse still was when she spoke.

"My lord," she said softly, like the coo of a bird, but it boomed in my ears like bone rattling thunder.

The hair on my neck stood on end and the weight of her ever present hair pin felt heavy in the folds of my kimono. I begged for it not to be her. I thought I had started to let go, but this just proved how little control I actually had over my emotions. My facade held strong with shear determination and self discipline.

I turned slowly and low and behold, there she was. She was looking down at her hands in a defeated way. Her husband drew her in possessively at the at the waist before introduced her but I barely heard a word he said. She cringed slightly, until his attention was pulled away by some other paty goer, leaving her with me.

She didn't look up till she was sure he was gone. Her eyes were hollow and lusterless, speaking volumes of her sorrow. The smiled I remembered so well was not there either, in fact she looked as if she hadn't smiled since I'd seen her.

"C-can we step outside for a moment," she asked quietly.

"Hn," I lead the way and she followed, moving as though through a mine field.

We left the main room and came to a narrow porch that over looked a well groomed garden. A bamboo fountain clacked softly in the background of our drawn out silence. Her jaw worked as if chewing over her words carefully.

I could take no more silence, so I spoke first, "You never did tell this Sesshomaru your name."

"Didn't you catch my lord's introduction," she said half jokingly.

"No," I said a little too harshly, for she flinched away, so I added, "I would rather you tell me."

Some life came back into those dreary blue pools, "Yuzuki."

"Sesshomaru," I answered.

She tilted her head to the side in question, "You know that I already know your name. You speak in third person after all."

I blinked slowly, "It is called a formal introduction."

"So serious still," she said.

"It's only been three years," I informed her.

"Kami, has it been," she looked out over the garden, "It feels like an eternity ago."

She fell into a quite reverie and suddenly she looked older, more tired. I began to wonder what it ment for her to live among humans and why she was here in the first place.

"You told me your father was going to auction you off, " I said finally, "The human was the highest bidder."

She nodded, "Yes."

"Why," I prompted.

"Because he's a wealthy lord, how else?"

My lip twitched, "No. Why?"

"Why what," she asked.

"Why did you not fight against it," angered colored my voice, "Why did you say nothing? You hid your identity, told this one nothing of your situation. Did you not have faith in this Sesshomaru? We could have been together."

Yuzuki lowered her head, "No, we couldn't have."

True anger welled inside me, I spun her around to face and clamped my hands down on her upper arms, "And why not," I demanded.

"I told you once before, " she said hollowly, "This is my punishment. My father would never have allowed us to marry. I embarrassed him too often. He gave me away to that man because he's not influential, he had money to spare, and was ambitious enough to think that marrying me would raise his social status. But surprise, surprise. Father cut all ties with me the moment the deed was done. Now all I am is some kind of trophy concubine."

"We could have run, " I insisted letting my hand fall away from her slowly, "This one would have done everything in his power to keep you."

She raised her voice and looked directly at me, "And you don't think I would have done the same! I had no choice," She grabbed at her hidden black and white beaded necklace, "I don't wear this trinket because I want to! It's a subjugation necklace. Who ever has its mate holds the power over the wear's life, and I can't take it off."

Her declaration left a chilly stillness in it's wake. The fountain continued to clack at a steady pace. Filling and emptying, emptying and filling. I tried to focus on that to clear my chaotic thoughts.

Her eyes fell to the floor and she spoke in hushed tones, "My husband is upset that you bumped him down a notch, you know."

I nodded woodenly, "This Sesshomaru is aware."

Her lips pressed together, "Then you probably know that he ordered me to seduce you."

I swallowed dryly, "You already did once."

She snorted at that and the ghost of a smile touched her lips, "and look where that got me."

My heart gave a painful squeeze, "do you regret it?"

She closed her eyes, smile straining against a frown,"Never. Those were my happiest times. I would rather suffer the fires of hell for all of eternity than forget a single day. The only thing I would ever dare to regret it putting you in the middle of all this," the frown finally won out, "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

My arms reached out to encircle her, "Don't," I nuzzled the side of her neck, "it's as much my fault as it is yours."

She tried to weakly push me away, peering up at me with watery eyes, "How can you even look at me, let alone touch me? I'm-,"

I silenced her with a rough kiss, "This Sesshomaru loves you, and that is all there is to say, woman."

She stared at me in awe for a few moments, a trembling hand came to my cheek and the other held my midsection, "Sesshomaru," she whispered reverently, kissing my lips chastely. I pressed into her and added more and more heat to the tender press of lips. My hips grinding into hers. Before I knew it, I was carrying her to her private quarters astride my pelvic bone.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist. We fell into one another instantaneously and ravaged each other again and again until we were equally breathless. Claws and fangs drew out angry red lines in the heat of our passion. Hot, slick bodies welcoming the sensual joinings that they so craved.

We slept cuddled together, her head wedged between the crook of my shoulder and chin with my arms like steel bands around her naked body. My mokomoko curled around us protectively and we pretended real life didn't exist, if only for a few perfect hours.

We awoke before dawn and started to get dressed, exchanging soft caresses and hushed endearments all the way. Suddenly I caught the sound of her husband coming down the hall at a hurried pace. It was practically a skip. She heard it too and she looked to me worriedly.

He knew. Of course he knew.

Fully dressed we waited for him to arrive, Yuzuki took my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Her expression brimming with trust and love.

The sliding door eased open a little too slowly and the smug lord sauntered in, "My goodness, Lord Sesshomaru! How scandalous! Sleeping with another man's wife? Tsk, tsk," He made a false scowl, "and how do you plan to make amends for this situation? Your reputation is on the line after all. Perhaps in exchange for a big favor?"

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, "This one does not plan on such an action."

The human lord's smile widened, "Ah, yes. You don't care what others think of you, but what of your fair lover's life? Do you care for that?"

My eyes narrowed, "you will leave her out of this."

"On the contrary, she's already part of this. A major hinge point in our little agreement, if you will. I heard a good part of your little sob fest last night. Never knew you two were so close. Lucky me!"

I grit my teeth, "You presume to hold sway over this Sesshomaru?"

He produced a necklace similar to Yuzuki's, "With this I do," he hissed, "I can make her hurt some thing fierce, even die if I feel like it. Her life is literally in the palm of my hand, and you are helpless."

My eyes bleed red and I growled deep in my throat, "Pathetic human."

I lunged for him and he made a fist around the beads. Yuzuki fell to the floor, clawing at her throat as if she were being strangled.

"Back off youkai. You will do as I say or she will suffer," he said with a gleam in his eye.

With a savage growl I took several steps toward Yuzuki, "Release her."

"Only if you agree to relinquish your family's claim on the throne and give it to the great Dragon lord, Ryukotsai."

"Ryukotsai," I spat the name like a bitter taste on my tongue, "This Sesshomaru's sire would die before that dragon claims the west."

"That's why you will negotiate for us," he purred, "If it comes down to war, my lord is more than prepared to do battle, but we would like to avoid that. More of a reward for me, you see."

"Why are you helping him," I demanded.

"Lord Ryukotsai has been very busy planting spies in your lands, looking for weaknesses, rooting up dirty little secrets," he stage whispered, "He rewards well for just information, but imagine how pleased he would be if I practically handed him the West. Perhaps he would be generous enough to give me a new and much more favorable position?"

"Traitorous snake," I roared. I slashed at his chest with my claws and brought forth a gush of blood. He screeched as he back peddled falling through the flimsy paneling. He called out for his guards and we were swarmed in an instant.

They drew swords and readied arrows, ordering me to back down, but I was too far gone. The beast within howled for blood and any who dared wield a weapon against me soon laid dead at my feet. The crowd of warriors must have began to realize that they were fighting a loosing battle so they retreated a short distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the human chieftain called to me.

I spun to face him and snarled at the sight. He had Yuzuki on her knees and was holding her up by a fist full of silvery blue hair. She looked dazed and limp. An oozing slash the gory twin of the one the human lord wore.

"I belive you forget that I presently hold all the cards," he sneered, "and if you won't negotiate, I belive it would be best to rid myself of you."

The guards began to close in again, this time more cautiously. They were no concern of mine. I could slay them all before they even knew what happened, the human lord shouldn't be a problem either. Though he had the option to kill Yuzuki, she was his only protection. He couldn't kill her without damning himself, and as a rule humans were cowards when faced with death. I would smite him before he caused her too much more discomfort.

"Sesshomaru," Yuzuki said quietly, "I know what you are thinking and I know you won't listen to me, but please, don't do it. I am lost either way."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," the lord mocked, "don't struggle any longer. Admit that you are the fly caught in this deadly web. It'll be quicker that way. And then I might take my treacherous little wife to bed in celebration. It's has been a while, hasn't it, Yuzuki."

He licked his lips perversely and I growled low in my throat.

"Go to hell, you filthy ningen," She roared gutturally, her eyes flashing crimson with her murderous intent.

Suddenly I saw a glint of light on metal in Yuzuki's hand. Her other hair pin in a tight fist. I Knew what she was about to do and lunged to stop her, but it was too late. Her arm came up in a graceful arc and plunged the pin into his lung. In his panic, he reached up to grasp his set of beads, but ended up yanking them when he move to protect himself. The string snapped and the beads began to scatter.

She let out a surprised gasp, "Sessh-."

The human lord fell back, sending him sprawling on the floor to drown in his own blood slowly. He released her hair and she too fell, the light leaving her eyes as she did.

When I reached her, Yuzuki wasn't moving and she was too quiet. Fear struck my heart for the first time in my life. I knelt by her side and clutched her hand in mine. It was cold already and she breathed no more. There were no desperate murmurs or goodbyes. She hadn't even lived long enough to speak my name.

I picked her up gently and held her lifeless body tightly and rocked back and forth slowly. As suddenly as she had appeared into my life; my light, my love was gone.

"No," I breathed, "Yuzuki."

Grief welled in my heart and swept my rationality aside. The animalistic side that I always suppressed was coming to the surface and I was sinking into it. Letting it consume me. My marking grew jagged and I felt my bones begin to elongate and enlarge. A red haze came over my eyes and I wept within myself. Curling tighter and tighter.

I had dark thoughts while I was tucked away. Thoughts of following her in death plagued me. I didn't want to go on with my life. There was nothing for me. Then I began to think of what Yuzuki would think of that. She would be more than angry with me, no doubt. It would be a foolish and weak thing to do, and I was neither. I began to conclude that I needed to push past my feelings and live, but the more I tried the more my heart cried out for her. I chased my tail in this this mental limbo for a long time. Eventually I just started to wall off that part of myself, only to realize I was becoming numb. My heart gave a worried leep, and it only infuriated me.

Good I needed to become unfeeling. This whole fiasco was just the reason why feelings only got in the way. Things like fear, compassion, lust, love - they served no purpose. They only made you vulnerable. I would not be vulnerable! I was the great and terrible killing perfection! One simply did not need these things. So I closed off my heart, and became as cold as the snow beneath my feet.

Yes snow. I had live as my beast for many months until I came to this conclusion. And even though I was standing barefoot before a little stone marker in _our _spot, no sadness came. Nor anger. I just- was.

My beast must have put her body to rest, for I had no recollection of digging a grave, but I supposed that it was best that she be completely laid to rest here and now.

I dug a shallow hollow in the frozen earth and placed her gifted hair pin within. I carefully buried with it my feelings and our memories. It was only proper after all that she should be the one to keep my heart for she would forever be my only love, my brilliant star, my gentle moon, my Yuzuki.


	4. Chapter 3 (ending 2)

_So this is the final installment of "my personal moon", and I just want to apologize for being snippy in the last author's note for those who saw it before it's removal. I'm afraid I've got a bad case of the the Yule tide grouchies (bah-humbug).I would humbly like to thank those who did comment and if you didn't that's fine too. I would also like to thank the anonymous poster for pointing out my snappishness in the first place. It really made me all warm and fuzzy and I saved the post in my email (in a non creepy way I swear!)._

_Any who, hope you enjoy and have a Happy New Year! _

Following our passionate night, I found that the light of day was a very cruel thing, indeed. Washing away the dreams the night wove so lovingly. Breaking spells and revealing the cold, hard truth. Nothing remain of last night but her scent.

She had left before we could plan how to get around our inevitable separation. Did she have so little faith in me? Now I was left with the ghost of her presence and not a clue as to were she had gone. Fool that I was, I hadn't even asked her name in all the time we spent.

After a final search of the woods I begrudgingly went home to face my parents. From the looks on their faces they could smell her on me, so could everyone else for that matter, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I locked myself in my rooms for a few days and refusing to come out or eat until mother threatened to break down the door and force feed me the nastiest medicine she could find, for I was obviously gravely ill.

I became very irritable and bitter toward other people. Even the my suitors had taken a hint after a few tongue lashings. Mother was not happy about this and I found myself arguing with her more and more often.

I visited our spot many times over the next month, hoping, praying I would see her bounding out of the trees with a bright smile from ear to ear. But she didn't. There was only the earth the sky and I.

Father came and hunted me down after mother threw a hissy fit about my absence from home. I was lethargic and disinterested in anything anyone had to say. I didn't smile or show any emotion for that matter. I pushed everyone away and wrapped myself in a cocoon of frosty indifference. Mother got tired of this very quickly, so she decided to arrange a marriage since she thought that that was the problem. I didn't care, and just followed through the motions so she'd leave me alone.

Since I had pretty much scared off all the petty females from before, mother had to search for another. She was pleased when the Eastern lord's brother-in-law sent a letter requesting that one of his youngest daughters be considered. They adamantly went about setting up a meeting between us and mother made me swear that I'd be polite to them. They weren't just court ladies or chieftain's daughter's, they were royalty aswell. It could cause civil unease if the western heir openly disrespected such close relatives of another lord.

Days passed and the dreaded day arrived. I sulked in the boughs of a sakura tree within the palace gardens while I watched the servants scurry this way and that. At about midday the hustle became an organized panic, meaning the house guests had arrived. Dignitaries didn't visit often, but when they did, mother all ways made sure to show our guests how powerful and prosperous the house of the moon still was. The proverbial red carpet was rolled out and the tiniest of details were seen to.

The sun wained in the sky and dinner time rolled around. A servant came to fetch me and I changed for dinner. I donned a white kimono with red patterning on the shoulders and sleaves. A yellow and blue sash belted it at my waist.

I strode to the formal dining area and paused outside the door, a familiar scent wafted from behind it, dragging with it the renewed hurt and confusion. It couldn't be, Could it?

My hand shook with the need to rip the door open and barge in, but I steadied myself and forced my agitated mood into submission. My mask encased my face and I was the picture of nobility once again.

I calmly opened the delicate, decorative rice paper door and stepped inside. My eyes swept the room and found its target. Sitting beside the girl I believed to be her younger sister, she sat with her head bowed and a resigned melancholy fouling her beautiful face. She looked like all the fire and spunk had been drained from her, leaving this hollow shell behind. A porcelain doll that would break with the slightest of touches.

I wanted to call to her, to get her attention, but I still didn't know her name. I just stood there, frozen with my jaw clenched, willing her to look up at me.

The others in the room seemed not to notice my inner turmoil. Mother introduced me with all the grandeur she could muster without sounding pretentious, and the woman stiffened.

Her nostrils flare as she scented the room and her eyes widened. She looked up slowly, as if she were afraid she'd be disappointed. Our eyes met and tears began to streak down her painted face.

On quiver lips she breathed my name so quietly it barely made a sound, like it was sticking in her stood and in a flurry of colored silks and leeped over the table, upsetting everyone's tea in the process.

I moved to meet her and caught her in my arms. She started to sink to the floor and my buckling knees made me follow her as well. She started to sob into my kimono, moistening the front. Her father spluttered angrily and roared at her to apologize for her actions while he made apologies of his own to his gaping hosts.

I would have been more concerned with what was going on had I not been preoccupied with getting the girl in my arms to stop crying. I gripped her to myself and tucked her head under my chin as I started to rock her. I felt a sense of calm wash over me as I clutched her to myself. She was right here, and nothing in this world was going to take her from me.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru," she hiccuped, "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright," I said as I kissed her forehead, "we'll fix this."

With the new position, understanding dawned in the faces of our observers. Mother and father were taken aback, not sure whether to be happy or concerned with this development. Her sister had the most sour, shrew-like, pinched expression I'd ever seen, and I half wondered if it would stick. Her father's eyes were bulging out of his head and his face was starting to go from the red that he'd already built up to an interesting shade of purple.

"You," he hissed venomously, "You are the little scoundrel she's been running off to see, eh!? You ruffian. How dare you corrupt my daughter! How dare you defile her like some common whore!"

Anger burgeoned in my belly like a cauldron of fire, "I did nothing of the sort! I love her, and had every intention to make an honest woman out of her had she not fled."

"It doesn't change the fact of the matter," he sniffed, "you devalued her and there is nothing you can do to change that. She'll end up a useless old maid at this rate."

My eyes flashed and I held her tighter, "Is that all you think of your daughter as? A means to an end? You make me sick. And who says I don't want her still?"

"Who says I want you as a son-in-law," he growled back.

He really got to huffing and puffing now, and mother had to swoop in and take him aside to calm him down and sweet talk him. Father stayed and eyed us, a mixed look clouding his face. He let my anger simmer down before approaching us quietly.

"My son," he said seriously, "Is this what has fouled your temper as of late?"

"Yes, Sir," I answered.

"Hmm, she is quite beautiful," he mused, "But are you sure of this path? Is she someone to protect?"

He nodded to the figure nestled to my chest. Even with a clear mind I was resolute in where I stood.

"Yes," I answered, "with my life".

He flashed me a smile and clap a rough hand on my shoulder, "I am glad of this, Sesshomaru. Know that you have my blessing."

I held his eyes firmly, "Thank you, father."

Unsurprisingly, mother smoothed over things with her father and averted the civil calamity she'd so warned me about. I of course had to make amends with her father personally, who was a little too smug about the whole charade if you ask me, as well as pay her outrageous dowery. I didn't mind, I got what I wanted in the end. Once things were all said and done, we started to court properly and eventually wed.

It was an big outlandish affair with all the proper razzle dazzle befitting such an occasion, according to my dear mother. We sat and smiled and look the part through the mandatory bit, but we took off on a short holiday the moment we could. We spent a few months traveling Nippon before we decided it was time to come home. Mother was absolutely livid. I swore she was near the point where her skin would melt off her face and her hair would spontaneously combust. We got off fairly easy with a blustery conniption and temporary house arrest, but it was well worth it.

Many years have come and gone since then. We've raised a family, ruled a nation, fought, loved, laughed, and eventually grown old. I can't say we had a happily ever after, since my lovely wife enjoys nothing more than keeping me on my toes, but I'm glad for it. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
